


A Commander By Any Other Name

by shotgunsinlace



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dirty Talk, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgunsinlace/pseuds/shotgunsinlace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rising in the chain of command normally isn’t something worth celebrating, but after a division-wide toast that triggers a foreign sense of merriment in him, Levi isn't above getting his hands a little dirty. Lucky for him, Eren's been waiting for this night for the last six years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Commander By Any Other Name

It’s in the crack of a new day, when sunlight bleeds in through the curtains, warming the cool sheets wrapped around his body. It’s also in the rich aroma of his coffee, as he sips it with a million thoughts coursing through his head, pointedly ignoring the rowdiness of the mess hall. Sometimes he finds it in his momentum, spinning above the ground during training, basking in the pleasant burn of his muscles. And sometimes, Levi finds it when familiar lips press to the column of his throat: teeth nipping at sweat slicked skin, and tongue searching for the right place to press against.

Small and usually insignificant things are what trigger the thought of somber happiness. Tiny reminders that he’s still very much alive and breathing despite the strain between his shoulders and the frown between his eyebrows.

He’s also reminded of this when the chorus of new recruits burst in through HQ’s doors, most of them wearing bright attitudes and smiles when deep-rooted terror should have them cowering in the corner. Then again, there’s a reason why this league of brats joined the Scouting Legion. Foolish, he thinks, but he admires their courage. Even after hearing General Erwin’s warning speech, after learning firsthand of the brutality of the titans, these kids have taken up arms and joined the fight.

As it seems, Jaeger hadn’t been the only brat who looked up at the Wings of Freedom with a sense of pride and wonder only a child could bear. Now it was Eren’s turn to inspire the masses, even through the controversy of his abilities. Armin, too, has done his part to recruit new soldiers with words of awe-inspiring wisdom and soul-deep determination. Mikasa’s humanity, along with her impeccable skills, has through the years touched the hearts of young ones scattered along not only Wall Rose, but Wall Sina as well.

Enlisting souls into the service of the Legion has never been and never will be an easy thing to do, but it has to be done for the sake of humankind. All Levi and his comrades can do is make sure they’re ready. Teach, mold, discipline, and train. Those who perish will have their names and lives honored within everyone’s hearts as they advance into unknown enemy territory and never give up the quest.

With a sigh, Levi slips his fingers underneath his cravat, ready to pull the soft fabric away and call it a night, but a hand on his wrist stops him.

Eren looks down at him, his long hair falling into his eyes when he shakes his head. “Let me,” he says, and doesn’t bother to wait for an affirmative from his commanding officer. He hasn’t done so in over six years.

Were he one for superstition, Levi would have written down the number six as something unlucky. An omen of death and destruction and grief: six squads, all of them gone over the course of six years. The thrill of being alive is eclipsed by the fear of losing his latest team, this group of soldiers he’s known for over six years.

He’s done the unthinkable; Levi’s sure, because while he has cared deeply for those under his command every single time—these brats are something else. He has developed an affinity towards the former 104th Trainee Corps, and so he’s taken a personal oath to protect them.

To protect _him_.

“Levi?”

Levi blinks up at him, and crosses his arms in front of his chest when he notices Eren scratching his freshly shaved cheek. It’s adorable, mostly because he remembers the time when those cheeks were untouched by age. Puberty had done Eren well, turning him into a stunning young man with broad shoulders and a fuckable mouth.

“What is it?” Levi says, grabbing Eren by the belt crossing his chest and using it to bring him down for a peck on the lips.

Eren ducks his head and gives a hopeless shrug, smoothly pulling the cravat off and dropping it to the floor. On any other occasion, Levi would have given him shit for it, but now… Eren called him by his _name_. Not rank. Therefore, the brat has other things in mind that Levi won’t bother to reject. Despite being a full-fledged adult, Eren has zero skills when it comes to seduction, but neither of them needs any kind of foreplay. When living on constant edge for most of one’s life, one tends to set the dillydallying aside and cut right to the chase.

“I just like the fact that I can call you that.” Eren’s fingertips caress Levi’s neck, trailing downward to pop open the first two buttons of his shirt. “Or should I say _Commander?_ ”

A smirk tugs at the corner of Levi’s mouth. Rising in the chain of command normally isn’t something worth celebrating, but Erwin had made a big deal out of it. There was talk about how far Levi has come since his days as a miscreant in the capital’s underground, about how he’s still very much alive and in possession of all his limbs. That last one got a chuckle out of all of them. They even held a division-wide toast for the new commander, gifting him their best wishes.

Overall, the night had been a pleasant one. Warm food, good alcohol, appealing company, and an overly clingy Eren who bristled whenever Erwin would pat Levi’s back. Eren knows about the history there, had seen it with his own eyes once or twice when he was starting out. Now all Levi can do is reassure him that it’s been almost five fucking years since he and Erwin had a go. He’s lost count of the amount of times he’s had to remind Eren that he’s the only one whose ears he moans into.

Levi swats Eren’s hands away when they start working on his harness. “Call me whatever the hell you want,” he murmurs, placing his hands over Eren’s stomach. He can feel the dip and hardness of muscles as he touches over the worn fabric of Eren’s shirt. Without wasting much time, Levi unbuckles the belt around Eren’s waist.

Eren chuckles as he pushes Levi back against his desk, ignoring the unfinished paperwork that may have to be redone come morning, and lifts him up to sit on the ledge. “Whatever you say, sir.” The words become muffled when Eren speaks them against Levi’s neck, his tongue darting out to trace along his Adam’s apple and all the way upwards, until their mouths overlap into a surprisingly soft kiss.

The debate whether or not Eren is doing this out of jealousy or genuine celebration comes to a close when his tongue sinks past Levi’s lips with distinct worship. The wet softness of each stroke sets Levi’s hairs on end – a warm reminder of how satisfying it is to feel wanted. It’s the epitome of feeling in this unconventional life they both lead. The illusion of belonging is a dangerous one, but it’s during nights like these – a little tipsy and high on good cheer – that Levi tells himself it’s okay to bask in it. It’s okay to have Eren touch him this intimately, to have him slowly undo his harness and shed away the layers of his uniform.

Lying back, Levi shimmies himself further across the hard surface most ungracefully when the ledge of the wood bites into his lower back. He’s too old to be having sex on anything other than a soft bed, but he compromises for Eren’s sake. Being the young and brash brat he is, Levi’s surprised he hasn’t been asked to be fucked while still on a horse, which isn’t as sexy as it sounds. Levi had been young once. He has a handful of stories to tell.

“You’re up for doing this here?” Eren asks without a hint of humor in his voice. When faced with important matters, he always does approach the situation with careful consideration. Over the years, Eren’s learned how to act like a damn adult, while still managing to be the same impulsive hothead.

“I don’t plan on moving.” Resting his head on the desk, Levi gazes up at the cracked ceiling. Shadows dance across it, moving to the rhythm of the lone candle standing on the opposite side of the office. Shutting his eyes, Levi lifts his leg and offers nothing more. Eren already knows what to do.

The hand that rests behind Levi’s knee sends a muted thrill through him, as the other takes him by the heel and – with plenty effort and annoyed grunts – removes the boot. Levi promptly stretches out his toes. His eyes fly open, however, when Eren presses a kiss to the top of his foot.

“Hey,” he starts, about to tell him to stop with the horribly disgusting contact of mouth on sweaty feet, but Eren’s hands are working wonders as they slide their way up his leg. Long fingers dig into Levi’s calf, kneading out the knots and mounted muscles. Eren’s mouth follows the trail upward, green eyes peeking through dark hair as he kisses along white pants, stopping only to dab the tip of his tongue against the leather straps around Levi’s thigh.

Levi’s fingers twitch at the sight. He may have underestimated Eren’s grasp on seduction after all.

Breathing out a sigh, Levi shuts his eyes again when Eren moves to his other leg, repeating the same meticulous care. The impromptu massage melts away the tension along his body, unwinding constantly battle ready muscles that have become first nature to him. But it’s also making blood pool beneath his belt, getting him hard and ready for whatever it is Eren will do tonight.

“You look nice like this, sir,” Eren says, but it’s just a murmur against Levi’s still-clothed stomach. After pressing a kiss to it, Eren moves to release the belt latches and shove the coverlet away, leaving Levi’s crotch covered only by his pants. “More handsome than usual.”

Levi clicks his tongue in disapproval. He doesn’t need to be praised.

“You really are, though. But when you’re like this…” Eren breathes out a shaky laugh. “The lighting makes you look leaner, fragile even, but… all that coiled up strength...” The moan Eren emits prompts Levi to lift his head and catch the brat palming himself.

Holding back an eye roll, Levi hooks a foot behind Eren’s ass and pulls him forward. “If you’re trying to dirty talk, stop. You’re terrible at it.” Still, Levi pushes himself up on his elbows to trap Eren’s mouth in a hungry kiss.

Taking Eren’s bottom lip between his teeth, Levi nibbles at it softly, careful not to bite down and trigger any kind of mishaps. Eren pulls away, only to overlap their mouths again, pushing his tongue deeper into Levi’s hot mouth with a strangled moan.

Tiny moments like these spur Levi on to a point where it simply isn’t enough. The thought of wanting more than what they both can give disturbs him greatly, because he should have never gotten this close to anyone. Not even Erwin, with their shared history and shared beds, could compare to the tug of war he and Eren have engaged in for the past two years. This constant give and take of hurried kisses and brash touches when Eren thought no one was looking.

Levi’s breath catches when Eren’s hands run up his thighs to grab the belt around his waist and tug upward, bringing their crotches together, however briefly. Eren grinds down, eyes screwed shut as a sheen of sweat begins to form along his brow. Soft groans fall from his mouth as he humps Levi with abandon, and had it not been for Levi’s own squirming, they both would have finished far too early.

“Stop acting like a hormonal shit and get me out of this,” Levi demands, and despite the calmness in his voice, his hips involuntarily stutter for more. Being horny is such a novelty for him nowadays.

With a toothy grin, Eren nods his head, but first he takes a moment to kiss him again. “Because it’s your special day, I’m not going to give you crap about your choice to either top or bottom,” Eren says. He lightly skims his fingertips over Levi’s bulge. “Commander?”

The insufferable brat growls out the word, and it’s not the same tone he uses while riding off to battle. This is a tone pitched far lower, far more lethal – and hell if it doesn’t want to make Levi drop all pretense and fuck the kid’s brains out. Or have his own brains fucked out. At this point, he isn’t picky.

The thought that Levi even allows Eren to turn him around – as he’s currently doing, bending him over the desk – is another aspect of their relationship he wonders how they managed to reach. It rests somewhere along the lines when Eren allowed him to bite his nape for the first time. Even while having lived completely different lives, the trust issues were there, but given time and long nights spent in silence, they’ve overcome them.

This went farther than sex, too. The intimacy and naked trust between Levi and Eren in the battlefield is a wonder to behold. The connection between all of the members within the Special Operations Squad pales in comparison. Just a single look shared between them could bring down an army of 15meter class titans in one swift run. They worked in tandem, perfectly synched to each other’s very breath. It was fucking beautiful, majestic even. And each time they’d return to the walls, the squad knew better than to interrupt the agitated arguments they know will eventually end up in overly rough sex against the nearest surface.

It’s a high better than any opium Sina has to offer.

Eren clumsily tugs Levi’s pants down as far as he can without removing what’s left of the harness, before running the palms of his hands along the hot skin of his ass. They feel soft despite the obvious patches of calloused skin Levi knows are there from long hours of strenuous work. Eren is diligent and attentive as he touches him, pressing his fingers into the spots he knows will render the man underneath him incoherent.

Neither has to voice who will be taking control tonight.

Propping his head on his forearms, Levi spreads his knees as far apart as his pants let him. He arches his back and exposes his neck when Eren plasters himself over him, using his height to his advantage to suckle along Levi’s neck, leaving behind reddening blossoms that will have to be covered come morning. They no longer bother hiding the less obvious marks since those can easily be attributed to training, but Eren knows better than to go all out where anyone can see. However, now the cravat has a very different purpose.

Enjoying the attention but with patience running thin, Levi pushes himself up on his tiptoes to reach and open his desk drawer. From inside he pulls out a bottle of oil, and makes note to restock soon. Eren likes being exceptionally messy, claiming that the noises aided by the oil make the experience far more erotic than it already is; and Levi, being the whipped fucking sap he is, spoils him.

Wordlessly, he hands the bottle over.

“I figured we could do something new tonight,” Eren says while pressing the tip of his tongue to the back of Levi’s ear. “We have all night, right?”

“I’m not in the mood.” He changes his mind when Eren’s slick hand gives his cock a firm tug.

“Connie told me about it last week—” Levi sighs in exasperation, considering he doesn’t want to hear his squad’s names during sex. “Apparently some of the girls really like it.”

“Do I look like a girl to you?”

“Not at all, sir.” A moan escapes Levi’s mouth when he’s caught by surprise, Eren’s hand giving his balls a deliciously wicked squeeze. “But sometimes you moan like one.”

Levi chuckles. Were it any other occasion, Eren would be developing a bruise the size of his boot’s heel on his sternum. “You got balls, kid. I appreciate that.” As his commanding officer, Levi holds authority where it matters, and Eren blindly follows every order without faltering. Eren respects him. But here, behind closed doors, Levi’s perfectly okay with getting his rocks off on Eren being a little shit.

“Nowhere near as nice as yours,” Eren says, still pressed to Levi’s back and fondling his balls. “I like how heavy they are.” He rolls them along his palm, bouncing them softly. All Levi can do is rest his forehead back down, and keep himself from moaning like a wanton slut. Trust Eren to find a weakness and exploit it without mercy.

When his hand finally comes away, it’s to run along the inside of Levi’s quivering thighs, leaving them slick with oil. Even through the haze of lust and pleasure, he’s mildly annoyed that his pants will stain.

Eren’s weight comes off him and it’s suddenly easier to breath. He relishes the respite, staring at the moon outside the window, looking away when its glare makes the room around him look far darker than it is. He’s briefly reminded of Hanji’s observation of him needing glasses. Those would prove to be annoying, even with the convenient headpieces specially designed for the military.

His thoughts drift back when Eren grabs him by the hips, pulling him a bit off the desk and forcing him to deposit his weight back on his feet. Levi doesn’t complain just yet, but having to stand up, bent over just slightly, will eventually take its toll. Especially when Eren loses his composure and begins rutting like a buck in heat – as he always does. Their height difference is far too great for this to be comfortable.

To make it easier for Eren, Levi begins to lift a leg, ready to prop his knee on the ledge of the desk, but Eren stops him. Levi looks back at Eren with a raised eyebrow.

“Open your legs a little bit,” he mumbles, dropping his gaze when Levi stares him down. “Please.”

Pleased with the more passive attitude, Levi complies. He’s mildly confused when Eren positions himself behind him, his cock slipping between slick thighs, and his hands coming to rest on the outside of Levi’s thighs, pushing them together.

He doesn’t get what the big deal is, but taking Eren’s barely controlled breathing into account, he figures it must feel exquisite for the brat. Levi then thinks that it isn’t that bad. It’s erotic, he figures, but it’s nowhere near enough to get him off. The head of Eren’s cock occasionally snags behind his balls, sending jolts of pleasure coursing through Levi’s system. Sometimes it gets past them, aligning perfectly with the underside of Levi’s cock, causing them both to bite back moans.

Levi squeezes his thighs tighter together, sending Eren into a frenzy of stuttered thrusts harsh enough to shove him up onto the desk once more. And it’s _satisfying_. It’s a kind of control Levi has over Eren, although it may differ from all the other kinds he has. Pain is the best way to discipline someone, fear is the best way to control, honesty is the best method of manipulation, but this? This is the best way to claim. Lovers come and go, but Eren is his. Ever since that day long ago, in that courtroom, Eren has belonged to Levi in more ways than one.

“Fuck,” Eren hisses into Levi’s ear. One of his hands has left Levi’s thigh and now grips the column of his throat, forcing him to arch back. “ _Fuck!_ Corporal… Cor…” His rutting increases erratically, the hand around Levi’s neck involuntary tightens, and the other frantically claws along his clothed back.

Even while lightheaded, Levi wishes he could see Eren’s face. He’s seen it many times before, easy with ecstasy and unadulterated bliss, but he fears he’ll never tire of it. Gleaming eyes, mouth slack and with drool collecting at its corners, cheeks flushed… Eren’s face while he rides the pleasure Levi gives him is one of the few excruciatingly beautiful things left in a world shot to hell.

Eren comes with a whimper, arms falling away to wrap around Levi’s torso as he shudders through orgasm. He presses sloppy kisses to Levi’s exposed shoulder, biting down on the sweaty skin hard enough to leave marks. He continues to jerk his hips, each jolt joined by a weak moan that may probably be Levi’s name.

Still achingly hard, Levi keens.

“I-I’m sorry…” Eren says, panting hot into Levi’s ear. “I made a mess.”

Levi can see the smirk on Eren’s lips out of the corner of his eye. “Clean it up, Jaeger,” he counters, easily peeling himself away from Eren’s body heat. There’s no hurt in his eyes like there once would’ve been, no irritation, just heat and mischief despite having already come.

“What method would you prefer…sir?”

Levi props himself up on the ledge of the desk with a bored sigh, and leans back, knees knocked apart. He’s aware of being a complete mess right now: shirt rucked up, disheveled hair, bruises decorating his neck, oil and semen oozing down his thighs and dirtying the wood. But Eren’s eyes glaze over at the sight of him, that animalistic nature simmering just beneath the blue and green.

“Your mouth,” he says simply, casually. Eren obeys.

A swipe of that wide tongue makes Levi hiss. It takes effort not to come right there and then, that first contact of wet heat on dry heat making knots twist in his lower gut. Eren may still lack skill, but his enthusiasm is something to behold.

He licks at the globs of his own come staining Levi’s thighs, leaving behind playful nips before moving to the next spot. Eren kisses his hipbones, traces the sharp V with the tip of his tongue and blows hotly over the straining cock begging to be touched. And maybe he’s a masochist, but Levi enjoys it far too much. The teasing is maddening, but the sight of Eren methodically cleaning up his mess is more than enough to make up for the lack of release.

Eren runs a hand through his hair to get it out of his eyes, and Levi briefly considers giving him a haircut when morning arrives. Like this, he’s far too reminiscent of his titan form. While the thought itself doesn’t bother him, there’s a nagging in the back of his mind. Maybe he should give him an undercut.

The head of Levi’s cock is sucked into Eren’s mouth, and Levi’s unimpressed façade crumbles in an instant.

Eren pulls away with a wet pop. “How’s that, hm?”

Without deign him worthy of a reply, Levi threads his fingers through lusciously soft hair, and pushes Eren down again. The fucking brat has the audacity to chuckle with his mouth full.

Verifying the existence of a gag reflex has been the only experiment Levi willingly signed up for when Hanji had brought it up. Turns out he does have one, but it doesn’t seem to be a problem. Levi personally enjoys the choking sounds, the tears that bead at the edge of Eren’s eyes when he goes too deep and Eren just takes it like an obedient whore. He’s shown progress, albeit slowly. Eren’s come a long way from only being able to nibble on Levi’s cockhead, to being able to swallow him whole with little effort.

Pulling off in order to breathe, Eren focuses on dragging his tongue over the thick vein along the shaft, stopping only to circle the crown with the tip. Once heavily coated with saliva, he blows on it, eliciting a full-body shudder from Levi.

Levi leans back again, eyes shut as Eren continues to blow him, sinfully hot mouth drawing him closer and closer to his end. The suction is glorious, the heat is maddening, and an adventurous finger shatters him when it decides to pry.

Levi’s hips come clean off the desk when Eren slowly pushes in an oil-slicked finger, just enough to breach the muscle, but not enough to be uncomfortable.

“Jaeger,” he tries to warn, but the threat melts away into a moan that sounds foreign to even his own ears. Eren smiles up at him, cock still in his mouth. “Fuck you.”

Eren wiggles his ass, along with the finger buried inside Levi’s body.

Gathering his composure, Levi pulls his hair as a sign for him to continue.

The rhythm changes time and time again as Eren mixes up his delightful torture. He’ll bite the inside of Levi’s thighs, attempt to gather his balls over the top of his tongue (this one is definitely Levi’s favorite) and suck them into his mouth, swallow his cock whole with minimum gagging. And with the way his finger has loosened up enough to plow into him without trouble, it takes very little time to introduce a second one, and even less to slip in a third.

Eren’s free hand glides across Levi’s chest, toying with a nipple before continuing its path downward, stopping only to grab the base of his cock and firmly fist what his mouth can’t reach. It’s disgustingly messy, but Levi has to agree with Eren’s observation on how noisier is better. The sloppy squelching and slurping has Levi short of breath, chest aching from holding back sounds, but he knows he’s failing by the smirk on Eren’s lips.

The scorching heat that simmers in his groin pulses in his veins, making his toes curl against the wooden floor, and that’s when Eren finds it.

Levi’s body sings.

His choked growl turns into a gasp when Eren pushes in his fingers again, mercilessly massaging the bundle of nerves hidden deep inside Levi’s body. Another jab of fingers has Levi moaning breathlessly, a noise too high-pitched to possibly belong to him. But fuck if he cares. The entire castle could hear him and he doesn’t give a single fuck, not now, not when Eren has turned him into a complete mess.

_Eren._

The very smell of him, earthy and sweaty, is proving to be a goddamned aphrodisiac. Fingers, mouth, hands, and eyes – they’re all on him, his body, reverent and worshipful. This brat, on his knees, fucking his face onto Levi’s cock, is proving to be his undoing. Of all things, Levi had never expected this to be his downfall. Nor did he expect it to be the reason to get up in the mornings; to keep fighting.

Pulling his mouth away, Eren continues to work him with his hand, eyes steady on Levi’s own. His fingers continue plowing into him, every well aimed hit setting his body taut for release.

All it takes is a softly whispered “ _Levi_ ”.

He comes with a silent shout, body doubled over the head buried in his lap, and fingers sinking into Eren’s scalp as he quivers through it. His hips buck involuntarily, and a hint of embarrassment sets heat flourishing across his body. This isn’t the first time Levi’s lost control during sex, but it makes it no less humiliating – makes him weak. The thought vanishes when spit-slick lips return to Levi’s stomach to clean up the new mess.

Levi doesn’t bother moving just yet, his limbs don’t feel strong enough to hold him. Besides, Eren’s seeing to it that he’s cleaned up to his best ability. It’s a kind gesture, even when half the paperwork strewn over the desk (which now needs disinfecting) needs to be burned and remade first thing tomorrow.

But tomorrow can wait. Now, Levi, 14th commander of the Scouting Legion, is celebrating his promotion, a mind-blowing orgasm, and the irritable brat currently grinning up at him with joy in his eyes.

“One day…” Levi begins, grabbing Eren by the collar of his jacket and pulling him to his feet, “you’re going to be the death of me, Eren.” He pulls him in, hand on his cheek, and gives him a kiss. “I’ll never forgive you for it.”

Pulling his hair out of his eyes, Eren gives him a solemn nod. “And on that day I’ll look back without regretting a single choice I made.” Another kiss. “From now on, you’ll have my everything, sir.”

Levi doubts he’s able to hide how dumbfounded he is by the confession, especially when his head is still swimming. He and Eren have evolved from the light of a child’s hero-worship stage, to subordinate and commanding officer, the occasional lays, and now there’s this – whatever _this_ is. He remembers a similar conversation from six years ago, one where Levi had been caught pinned against a castle wall with Erwin pressed up against him. There had been terse words and watery eyes, the petulance only a kid can know.

_What the hell do you know about love, brat? You can’t even wipe your own ass after taking a dump._

Six years seems to be both very close and very far away. How have they survived? How could they have possibly reached this point?

“Shut the fuck up,” Levi says, but his cutting words contradict the way his knuckles affectionately trace Eren’s cheekbone. Eren leans into the touch, like a pup starved for attention. “You don’t know what you’re saying.”

“It’s alright,” Eren says. His smile could melt the coldest of hearts, and Levi has to brace himself for whatever can of worms is about to be opened. “All this time, you’ve been doing it for us, Levi. Now it’s time for someone to return the favor, so why not me? I won’t say that I owe you my life… because I owe you much more than that, sir.” The vibrant honesty in Eren’s eyes lands like a blow to his chest. “I guess, what I’m saying is that… maybe… one day, in the future, when we win, perhaps…”

Levi silences him with another kiss. “I swear to god, if I have to tell you to shut up one more time.”

Eren chuckles, and the shadows cast by the candlelight makes him look far older for the briefest moment. For some reason, Levi finds that to be a very warming thought.

“Mikasa always wanted to be a flower girl,” Eren says quickly, flinching when he expects for Levi to hit him.

For the first time in a very long time, Levi has no need to revert into an impassive mask. He truly is unimpressed enough to glare at Eren. “Is that your idea of a confession? Because I’ve heard Hanji wax poetic about titans regurgitating their meals and it’s sounded more romantic than this.”

“I never took you for the romantic kind.”

“I’m not.”

Eren’s face twitches. “You won’t be satisfied until I make a fool out of myself.”

“You already did when you asked me to marry you by bringing up your sister as an excuse.”

They share another kiss; this one is no less ungraceful as Eren tries to hold back a laugh. “You get extra talkative post-orgasm.”

“Meanwhile, you never stop talking.” Levi lets his fingers sink into Eren’s hair, and is mildly surprised to find it clean.

The last of the candle gives out, plunging them both into a calm darkness that’s only interrupted by the sound of their shared breathing. Blissful music to Levi’s ears. Neither of them speaks again, opting to convey whatever they have to say through kisses and bold touches. The air around them is still festive, and the night is still fairly young.

Levi doesn’t complain when Eren tugs him off the desk, and they inelegantly stumble across the dark room to fall onto the worn settee with a huff. Far more comfortable here, Levi manhandles Eren until he’s on top of him, and silences him with a hurried kiss before the brat can complain. They don’t need words out in the battlefield, and they sure as hell don’t need them here.

Eren eventually gives up. Disheveled clothing and messy bodies go ignored as Levi settles on top of him, the top of his head pressed snug to Eren’s chin. Just for tonight, Levi will allow this. He’ll allow those large and warm hands to caress their way down his back with tender adoration, and he’ll allow those lush lips to press against his hair. He’ll allow himself to imagine Eren smile, with no blood staining his hands, walking along a sandy shore of this thing called an ocean.

For just one night, Levi will let himself be in love.

**Author's Note:**

> There's way too much angst in this fandom, so here's a little fluff to ease that constant pain. To be honest this was just an excuse to write older!Eren acting like a complete puppy despite being tall, buff and ridiculously handsome. So there you have it, folks.


End file.
